


A certain kind of storm

by evanescentdawn



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Post-Canon, lots of panic, one (1) Ritsuka is Not Ready for the storm that is Mafuyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Ritsuka should know have his guards up and be ready at all times for the merciless, relentless, and unpredictable storm that is Mafuyu, or he’ll be swallowed up.But he never learns.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	A certain kind of storm

**Author's Note:**

> I had watched this anime (and finished it) today, and NEEDED to write something.

Ritsuka should be used to it now, should _know_ just how throughly unpredictable Mafuyu is. He should know to have his guards up and be ready at all times for the merciless, relentless, and utterly unpredictable storm that is Mafuyu, or he’ll be swallowed up. 

But Ritsuka never learns. 

He’s walking Mafuyu back home, after the band practice. A comfortable silence settling over them like usual. He’s not really thinking of anything, going over the band practice when—as he finds himself doing lately—his mind slows down at the freeze frame of Mafuyu’s fingers on the guitar, his hair falling over his forehead and covering his eyes. 

His breath hitches at the mental image. The _memory_. 

Then, “I want to kiss you now,” Mafuyu says, like he’s talking about the weather and not something world breaking. 

Ritsuka screeches to a halt. His scrambled-up brain racing up to catch _what he just heard._

It takes much longer to let it _sink._

He flushes up, can feel the heat crawling all over his face, to the tip of his ears. Something hot coiling inside of him. Stuck in that loop, and having his core shaken up again, and again. _I want to kiss you now._ His mind adding little details to the scene like a breathless tone to the Mafuyu’s flat normal voice. 

It takes much longer before he is back, and can hear Mafuyu calling him, feel him poking his shoulder.

He turns to stare wide-eyed at the boy next to him, and doesn’t know what to say. Mafuyu’s lips curl into a small, fond smile. His eyes crinkle and Ritsuka’s heart can’t handle this. “Finally, you’re back,” He says. “I was worried.” But there’s a joking tone in the Mafuyu’s voice that Ritsuka can recognise now.

He wants to scowl. He wants to kiss him.

That last thought makes his blush worse and he wishes the earth could just swallow him up right now.

Mafuyu catches his hand before he can cover his face and _die._ And Ritsuka morbidly wonders what kind of expression he’s making now. Then, realises that Mafuyu is _holding his hand._

He can feel his fingers just there on the back of his hand, the roughness from practicing the guitar. He can feel Mafuyu’s hand covering his hand and there’s an emotion he can’t name rising, taking over him.

Mafuyu squeezes. Ritsuka startles, not ready for that.

Takes a moment to watch as Mafuyu stares openly at him, expression unreadable, the words from before echoing in his mind. _I want to kiss you now._

Damn it, Ritsuka thinks. Goddamn it all.

Before he grabs Mafuyu’s shirt with his free hand, with a sort of determination, that emotion he can’t name intensifying as he grumbles out, _so red in the face_ , “You don’t have to announce it like that, you _idiot._ You can’t just—just—”

Mafuyu tips up and kisses him before he can finish.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but that AMOUNT of chaos the last line,,, would Unleash. Shdjkdd I love mafuyu so much. He’s definitely on some level doing this on purpose. Poor Rituska
> 
> -
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!! *grins* You’re an absolute gem. ♥️♥️


End file.
